alas negras
by KamonKaze
Summary: ¿Si pudieras ver la muerte? ¿Si pudieras descubrir quienes mienten? ¿Que arias? Eso lo descubre Nagumo al encontrarse con Suzuno.
1. Chapter 1

Alas Negras - parte II

Bueno voy a explicar el significado de las "mariposas negras", vereis esto es, como decirlo, desde pequeña en mi familia se contaba que cuando se nos acerca una mariposa-dependiendo del color- tiene un significado diferente.

Yo me negaba o apartaba ese tema, hasta que desde pequeña empece a ver una mariposa: una vez negra, otra blanca o otra marron, cada uno era otra cosa distinta: La negra, muerte ;blanca buenas noticias. Yo la verdad lo creo, porque cuando vi la negra, mi tio murio a la semana, vi una blanca, y me libre de un problema grave que tenia de pequeña. Espero que os haya aclarado este tema.

Estando en mi casa, escucho el tic tac del reloj, el tiempo pasa lentamente, siempre con su tic tac.

-Hijo, Despierta, hoy tienes las practicas deportivas de tu colegio-me levanta mi madre, sacandome de mis pensamientos, como cada mañana. Evito mirarla a la cara, no quiero ver cuanto tiempo le queda en este mundo, seria tan frustrante.

-Si, lo siento-bostezo-He dormido mucho, madre ¿Me haras el desayuno?-sin poder mirarla a la cara, ella sabe que nunca la miro, esta triste por ello, aunque yo estaria mas triste aun si se va de mi lado.

-Claro, vistete rapido, y baja la mesa-saliendo de mi habitacion-Una cosa hijo, no te olvides de ir despues de la escuela a la tienda del Señor Kira.-sonriendome, noto como una risa suave sale de su boca, no me puedo resistir a mirarla. Grave error mio.

-Si, no no lo olvidare-fingiendo una sonrisa torcida-Voy al baño-de golpe me levanto- Esta vez esas mariposas ...ella...no podra...-entre cortado pronuncio, mirando al lavabo el agua caer, con mi cabeza baja, mis manos en el lavabo con impotencia, unas lagrimas caen de mis ojos zafiro, me derrumbo en mi propia melancolia.

Cuesta creer lo mucho que apreciamos a alguien y lo dificil que es desprenderse de ella. ¿Asi es la vida?, Ahora me niego aceptar una realidad asi, no quiero que desaparezca de mi vida. Voy a buscar una solucion, y para ello, are lo imposible.

-Madre me voy ya al colegio, no quiero llegar tarde en mi competicion-fingiendo sonreir, no me hace gracia tener que ir hoy.

-Cuidate mucho hijo, en hoy en dia uno no se puede fiar de nadie-tomando un té tranquila, manteniendo una serena mirada de alegria. ¿Tanto te cuesta ser sinera?

-Lo are, en la noche-saliendo de mi casa, cerre la puerta, dejando un pensamiento inquieto: "Sigue con vida, un dia mas."

Llego a clases con un poco de retraso, siempre escogia el camino mas largo y desahilatado, las mariposas volar por la gente le angustiaban, queria paz un silencio mudo. Esa paz se rompio al escuchar el bullicio de sus compañeros. Ahi las mariposas no volaban por el aire, era tranquilo. No sonrio nunca en publico, me parece de mala educacion ofrecer confianza.

-Suzuno Fuusuke-le hablo su profesor de gimnasia-Te toca, sal afuera y corre como siempre lo haces, no te dejes superar por Kazemaru Ichirouta-con firmeza y templanza en sus palabras, era conocido por su gran dureza. Miraba a su adversario, la clase contraria, el joven nombrado sonrie con orgullo.

-Lo intentare- dijo en desafio el chico albino, una de las cosas que le agradaba eran las competiciones, en cierta forma queria ser mejor.-No dejare que un chico de cabello largo y afeminado me supere.-preparandose en la linea de meta, con ropa deportiva, y una cinta distintiva en la cabeza de color roja.

-¡Preparados! Listos-marcaba el tiempo un arbitro.

-Suerte Suzuno Fuusuke-le animo en falsedad el joven de larga cabellera azulada.

-¡Ya!-dio inicio a nuestra carrera el pitido.

-No la necesito, menos viniendo de ti-con desprecio salio a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin mostrar ningun signo de cansancio.

Ambos competidores corrian por ser el mejor, los animos, los gritos de sus compañeros se volvieron sordos, solo en la carrera estaban los dos, y el camino donde correr, nada les interrumperia. Solo una cosa.

Suzuno ensangro sus ojos, Kazemaru le llevaba ventaja por un metro de distancia, no pudo evitar sentir un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo, de la nada un centenar de mariposas negras rodearon al chico de cabello azul, cosa que impidio ver su cuerpo, su paso se volvio lento, con su mano en el codo de su otro brazo, con la mirada baja, sabia que vendria ahora, sus los gritos de rabia de su profesor los podia escuchar perfectamente.

-¡Mueve el culo Suzuno! Te va a ganar de nuevo, estupido niñato de mierda-insultando al chico que segui sin moverse de su lugar observando como Kazemaru se alejaba mas y mas.

-Descansa en paz...Kazemaru...-pronuncio en bajo. Cerro los ojos, Por un instante escucho una voz.

_Puedes salvarle la vida, solo observa tu entorno._

No sabia que queria decir eso, miro a su alrededor por curiosidad para averiguar quien le hablaba, no encontro a nadie con la mirada. Anonadadado seguia buscando con la mirada, hasta que se encontro con un hombre con un arma en mano, en direccion a Kazemaru. El albino se percato de la ultima mariposa que se posaba en Kazemaru, algo tenia que hacer y rapido. Cogio aire, su cuerpo actuo solo. De vuelto a la carrera tras la vida del joven, era como si ahora el viento y él eran uno, con la ayuda de sus alas consiguio alcanzar a Kazemaru con su mano, tiro de su pelo alargado cayendo los dos al suelo.

El sonido del disparo alarmo a todos los presentes.

Alzo su vista hacia el chico rodeado de mariposas negras, lo vio tendido en el suelo boca abajo, para su fortuna, las mariposas se disipaban de su cuerpo. Respido hondamente a la espera de su reaccion.

-¿Eh?-de rodillas en el suelo, con todos sus compañeros y demas alumnos del centro a su alrededor.

-Le he salvado la vida...-con su mano temblar en alto, sus ojos temerosos veian a las mariposas irse de su lado, su ala blanca se teñia de negro.- ¿Soy un ...salvador? ¿O un impostor?-se cuestiono a si mismo. No espero que a sus espaldas el mismo chico que intento salvarlo lo observaba detenidamente hasta que por fin hablo, provocando susto.

Un aura les rodeo, como si se alejaran de todos, un espacio vacio ajeno a los demas.

-Veo que despues de todo, me mentiste-con arrogancia- Eres especial, diferente a los demas-extendiendo su mano-Unete a mi-con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Unirme?-volteando su mirada friamente, golpeando la mano del pelirrojo-No oses tocarme con tus manos, menos aun cuando eres un extraño. Eres de lo peor, alejate de mi-dando un paso atras.

-No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres-con su manos extendidas, y la expresion seria, y a la vez desesperante.-Ayer estuve investigando sobre ti. Eres Suzuno Fuusuke, el "Kuro Chou" -dando un paso al frente-Un ser nacido para matar y a la vez renacer vidas. Eres aquel que devoras las almas de todo aquello que con tus ojos del Orbe Saphire seduces.

-¿Seducir? ¿Kuro Chou?-confuso, de su muñeca agarro- Dejame, yo...no quiero saber nada de ti.

-Lamentable...-soltando su muñeca-"Nuestros caminos...¿Se llegaran a cruzar?"-Te deseo suerte -marchando. Dejo con la duda al joven albino, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Regreso junto con los demas, donde Kazemaru le dio las gracias.

-Suzuno espera-alcanzandolo- Quiero darte las gracias-con la mano extendida, sonriente-No eres como dicen por ahi, eres un buen tipo. Me deje llevar por los prejuicios.

-Haces bien-cerrando su taquilla-No soy alguien con quien debe hablar tan a la ligera-saliendo del instituto.

-¡Oye! Espera un momento, ¿como lo supiste?-la curiosidad se apodero de él-No creo que lo hayas sabido asi sin mas.-dudando.

-Estaba cansado asi que me quede parado, pero senti un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo, asi que mire a mi alrededor, y ahi estaba la persona que queria matarte, ¿que bien que lo hayan cogido?

-Suena coherente, gracias de todas formas, eres una buena persona-hablando con energia positiva, el otro la repele. Se marcha tal cual, las clases se acabaron antes.

-Adios-saliendo fuera del reciento, Nuevo camino, las casa del señor Kira, un hombre de edad avanzada, hombre de dinero, con un cargo politico muy alto, padre de dos hijos: Hitomiko Kira y Hiroto Kiyama, este ultimo adoptado.

Su andar era lento y desganado. Y no era para tanto, pasaba por los peores callejones, donde los vagabundos tenia sus horas contadas como si de basura de trarara. No podia sin mas que mirar con asco.

Vigila con cuidado sus espaldas. Un ser le busca, un interes crece en él. ¿Motivos? Desconocidos, solo se sabe que quiere: Descansar al lado de lo prohibido.

_No comprendo a mi corazon y mi cabeza: Me dicen que ame con el corazon, pero ¿las mentiras? Se ven con la mente, ¿El amor se basa en la mentira? Quiero ver tu corazon en mis manos._

Mis ojos me engañan constantemente: Veo perder vidas, y no encuetro la mia entre ellas, espero no hacerlo. Quiero una vida larga a tu lado, aunque me cueste perder mis ojos.

_Tic tac _

_Te vi en mi_

_Tic tac _

_Te volveras a mi_

Tic tac

Estoy en ti

Tic tac

En tus brazos me envolveras.

Gracias por comentar este nuevo ¿one shot en partes? ¿Historia? ¿Fic? Lo que sea, me agrada que guste mucho, no suelo ser buena en historias. ^^ mil gracias a todas desde mi corazon.


	2. Chapter 2

Alas Negras - parte II

Bueno voy a explicar el significado de las "mariposas negras", vereis esto es, como decirlo, desde pequeña en mi familia se contaba que cuando se nos acerca una mariposa-dependiendo del color- tiene un significado diferente.

Yo me negaba o apartaba ese tema, hasta que desde pequeña empece a ver una mariposa: una vez negra, otra blanca o otra marron, cada uno era otra cosa distinta: La negra, muerte ;blanca buenas noticias. Yo la verdad lo creo, porque cuando vi la negra, mi tio murio a la semana, vi una blanca, y me libre de un problema grave que tenia de pequeña. Espero que os haya aclarado este tema.

Estando en mi casa, escucho el tic tac del reloj, el tiempo pasa lentamente, siempre con su tic tac.

-Hijo, Despierta, hoy tienes las practicas deportivas de tu colegio-me levanta mi madre, sacandome de mis pensamientos, como cada mañana. Evito mirarla a la cara, no quiero ver cuanto tiempo le queda en este mundo, seria tan frustrante.

-Si, lo siento-bostezo-He dormido mucho, madre ¿Me haras el desayuno?-sin poder mirarla a la cara, ella sabe que nunca la miro, esta triste por ello, aunque yo estaria mas triste aun si se va de mi lado.

-Claro, vistete rapido, y baja la mesa-saliendo de mi habitacion-Una cosa hijo, no te olvides de ir despues de la escuela a la tienda del Señor Kira.-sonriendome, noto como una risa suave sale de su boca, no me puedo resistir a mirarla. Grave error mio.

-Si, no no lo olvidare-fingiendo una sonrisa torcida-Voy al baño-de golpe me levanto- Esta vez esas mariposas ...ella...no podra...-entre cortado pronuncio, mirando al lavabo el agua caer, con mi cabeza baja, mis manos en el lavabo con impotencia, unas lagrimas caen de mis ojos zafiro, me derrumbo en mi propia melancolia.

Cuesta creer lo mucho que apreciamos a alguien y lo dificil que es desprenderse de ella. ¿Asi es la vida?, Ahora me niego aceptar una realidad asi, no quiero que desaparezca de mi vida. Voy a buscar una solucion, y para ello, are lo imposible.

-Madre me voy ya al colegio, no quiero llegar tarde en mi competicion-fingiendo sonreir, no me hace gracia tener que ir hoy.

-Cuidate mucho hijo, en hoy en dia uno no se puede fiar de nadie-tomando un té tranquila, manteniendo una serena mirada de alegria. ¿Tanto te cuesta ser sinera?

-Lo are, en la noche-saliendo de mi casa, cerre la puerta, dejando un pensamiento inquieto: "Sigue con vida, un dia mas."

Llego a clases con un poco de retraso, siempre escogia el camino mas largo y desahilatado, las mariposas volar por la gente le angustiaban, queria paz un silencio mudo. Esa paz se rompio al escuchar el bullicio de sus compañeros. Ahi las mariposas no volaban por el aire, era tranquilo. No sonrio nunca en publico, me parece de mala educacion ofrecer confianza.

-Suzuno Fuusuke-le hablo su profesor de gimnasia-Te toca, sal afuera y corre como siempre lo haces, no te dejes superar por Kazemaru Ichirouta-con firmeza y templanza en sus palabras, era conocido por su gran dureza. Miraba a su adversario, la clase contraria, el joven nombrado sonrie con orgullo.

-Lo intentare- dijo en desafio el chico albino, una de las cosas que le agradaba eran las competiciones, en cierta forma queria ser mejor.-No dejare que un chico de cabello largo y afeminado me supere.-preparandose en la linea de meta, con ropa deportiva, y una cinta distintiva en la cabeza de color roja.

-¡Preparados! Listos-marcaba el tiempo un arbitro.

-Suerte Suzuno Fuusuke-le animo en falsedad el joven de larga cabellera azulada.

-¡Ya!-dio inicio a nuestra carrera el pitido.

-No la necesito, menos viniendo de ti-con desprecio salio a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin mostrar ningun signo de cansancio.

Ambos competidores corrian por ser el mejor, los animos, los gritos de sus compañeros se volvieron sordos, solo en la carrera estaban los dos, y el camino donde correr, nada les interrumperia. Solo una cosa.

Suzuno ensangro sus ojos, Kazemaru le llevaba ventaja por un metro de distancia, no pudo evitar sentir un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo, de la nada un centenar de mariposas negras rodearon al chico de cabello azul, cosa que impidio ver su cuerpo, su paso se volvio lento, con su mano en el codo de su otro brazo, con la mirada baja, sabia que vendria ahora, sus los gritos de rabia de su profesor los podia escuchar perfectamente.

-¡Mueve el culo Suzuno! Te va a ganar de nuevo, estupido niñato de mierda-insultando al chico que segui sin moverse de su lugar observando como Kazemaru se alejaba mas y mas.

-Descansa en paz...Kazemaru...-pronuncio en bajo. Cerro los ojos, Por un instante escucho una voz.

_Puedes salvarle la vida, solo observa tu entorno._

No sabia que queria decir eso, miro a su alrededor por curiosidad para averiguar quien le hablaba, no encontro a nadie con la mirada. Anonadadado seguia buscando con la mirada, hasta que se encontro con un hombre con un arma en mano, en direccion a Kazemaru. El albino se percato de la ultima mariposa que se posaba en Kazemaru, algo tenia que hacer y rapido. Cogio aire, su cuerpo actuo solo. De vuelto a la carrera tras la vida del joven, era como si ahora el viento y él eran uno, con la ayuda de sus alas consiguio alcanzar a Kazemaru con su mano, tiro de su pelo alargado cayendo los dos al suelo.

El sonido del disparo alarmo a todos los presentes.

Alzo su vista hacia el chico rodeado de mariposas negras, lo vio tendido en el suelo boca abajo, para su fortuna, las mariposas se disipaban de su cuerpo. Respido hondamente a la espera de su reaccion.

-¿Eh?-de rodillas en el suelo, con todos sus compañeros y demas alumnos del centro a su alrededor.

-Le he salvado la vida...-con su mano temblar en alto, sus ojos temerosos veian a las mariposas irse de su lado, su ala blanca se teñia de negro.- ¿Soy un ...salvador? ¿O un impostor?-se cuestiono a si mismo. No espero que a sus espaldas el mismo chico que intento salvarlo lo observaba detenidamente hasta que por fin hablo, provocando susto.

Un aura les rodeo, como si se alejaran de todos, un espacio vacio ajeno a los demas.

-Veo que despues de todo, me mentiste-con arrogancia- Eres especial, diferente a los demas-extendiendo su mano-Unete a mi-con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Unirme?-volteando su mirada friamente, golpeando la mano del pelirrojo-No oses tocarme con tus manos, menos aun cuando eres un extraño. Eres de lo peor, alejate de mi-dando un paso atras.

-No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres-con su manos extendidas, y la expresion seria, y a la vez desesperante.-Ayer estuve investigando sobre ti. Eres Suzuno Fuusuke, el "Kuro Chou" -dando un paso al frente-Un ser nacido para matar y a la vez renacer vidas. Eres aquel que devoras las almas de todo aquello que con tus ojos del Orbe Saphire seduces.

-¿Seducir? ¿Kuro Chou?-confuso, de su muñeca agarro- Dejame, yo...no quiero saber nada de ti.

-Lamentable...-soltando su muñeca-"Nuestros caminos...¿Se llegaran a cruzar?"-Te deseo suerte -marchando. Dejo con la duda al joven albino, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Regreso junto con los demas, donde Kazemaru le dio las gracias.

-Suzuno espera-alcanzandolo- Quiero darte las gracias-con la mano extendida, sonriente-No eres como dicen por ahi, eres un buen tipo. Me deje llevar por los prejuicios.

-Haces bien-cerrando su taquilla-No soy alguien con quien debe hablar tan a la ligera-saliendo del instituto.

-¡Oye! Espera un momento, ¿como lo supiste?-la curiosidad se apodero de él-No creo que lo hayas sabido asi sin mas.-dudando.

-Estaba cansado asi que me quede parado, pero senti un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo, asi que mire a mi alrededor, y ahi estaba la persona que queria matarte, ¿que bien que lo hayan cogido?

-Suena coherente, gracias de todas formas, eres una buena persona-hablando con energia positiva, el otro la repele. Se marcha tal cual, las clases se acabaron antes.

-Adios-saliendo fuera del reciento, Nuevo camino, las casa del señor Kira, un hombre de edad avanzada, hombre de dinero, con un cargo politico muy alto, padre de dos hijos: Hitomiko Kira y Hiroto Kiyama, este ultimo adoptado.

Su andar era lento y desganado. Y no era para tanto, pasaba por los peores callejones, donde los vagabundos tenia sus horas contadas como si de basura de trarara. No podia sin mas que mirar con asco.

Vigila con cuidado sus espaldas. Un ser le busca, un interes crece en él. ¿Motivos? Desconocidos, solo se sabe que quiere: Descansar al lado de lo prohibido.

_No comprendo a mi corazon y mi cabeza: Me dicen que ame con el corazon, pero ¿las mentiras? Se ven con la mente, ¿El amor se basa en la mentira? Quiero ver tu corazon en mis manos._

Mis ojos me engañan constantemente: Veo perder vidas, y no encuetro la mia entre ellas, espero no hacerlo. Quiero una vida larga a tu lado, aunque me cueste perder mis ojos.

_Tic tac _

_Te vi en mi_

_Tic tac _

_Te volveras a mi_

Tic tac

Estoy en ti

Tic tac

En tus brazos me envolveras.

Gracias por comentar este nuevo ¿one shot en partes? ¿Historia? ¿Fic? Lo que sea, me agrada que guste mucho, no suelo ser buena en historias. ^^ mil gracias a todas desde mi corazon.


	3. Chapter 3

Alas negras parte III - Resurgimiento

Muy a mi pesar, voy a la mansion Kira, el hogar de un gran politico que astenta una parte de la economia de su pais. Lastima que su vida no sea tan larga como lo es su dinero.

Las ganas de ver su "gentil" rostro, me hace pensar en lo hipocrita que es la gente. Nunca debemos confiar en los que se llenan los bolsillos con mentiras que dan a su pueblo.

Mis pies se detienen frente a la gran mansion con un toque de la epoca Edo. Sus gustos eran tan diferentes a los demas, de los cuales lucian siempre casas con lo ultimo de lo mejor. Este hombre no tenia de eso, su mansion era sencilla, cosa que siempre me hace sospechar. No me gusta confiar en nadie.

Toco las grandes puertas, de madera de roble. Una sirvienta me abre la puerta, su expresion me decia que no le agrado.

-¿Digame?-pregunto la mujer con duda en sus ojos.

-Disculpe señora, busco al señor Kira, de parte de Suzuno Fuusuke-le respondo amablemente-¿Le puede llamar? Por favor.

-Se lo are saber, no se descuide-me dijo en su amabilidad falsa.

-Gracias-con una leve reverencia. Cerro las puertas rapidamente, pero una voz a mis espaldas le llamo.

Su voz altanera me era conocida-¡No cierres las puertas!-corriendo, ahora pude visualizarlo mejor. Era Nagumo.

-¿Nagumo?-dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

-¡Señorito Nagumo! Disculpeme-dejandolo entrar. El oji-ambar me miro sorprendido.

-Realmente, nuestras almas estan conectadas por el fino hilo rojo del destino-entre risas de orgullo, la sirvienta no lo comprendia-Dejalo entrar, viene conmigo, ¿No es asi?-tendiendome la mano con su arrogante sonrisa.

-No-dije serio y seco-Vengo a ver al señor Kira, amigo de mi buen madre Kisuke Suzuno-golpeando la mano del pelirrojo.-Si no me recibe, me tendre que ir.

-Esta bien, Fuusuke-tomando confianza tan a la ligera-Veras al señor "Kira"-en enfasis en la ultima palabra-Te llevare ante él. Asi sera a tu gusto-levandome ante la presencia del hombre.

Camine un largo pasillo, con una decoracion sencilla, pero completa, llena de recuerdos de muchos niños, de los cuales no conocia, tan solo a los hermanos Kira y al hijo adoptado Hiroto.

-¿Quienes son esos niños?-mi curiosidad pudo conmigo. Nagumo me miro.

-Son niños-pausando-Sin hogar, niños a los que han abandonado a su suerte-solto tan fresco, pero note el dolor en sus palabras, ¿o sera el orgullo?.

-Eres uno de ...¿ellos?-esta vez mi lengua fue a mas.

Se paro en seco-Si, lo soy ¿pasa algo?-volteando para mirarme a mis ojos.

Le devuelvo la mirada desafiante-Nada, un chico como tú, ¿Sin familia, ni acrediciones? Sospechoso, ¿Porque el señor Kira cuida a los niños? ¿Con que intencion?.

Se rio de mi, en mi cara, no tienes perdon alguno-La desconfianza es algo que por lo que muchos mueren por errores, o mejor dicho, por sus errores. El señor Kira, adopta niños y los pone bajo su proteccion-ahora con su maldita filosofia-Porque las personas, pocas de ellas, tienen buenas intenciones. El que tu veas la muerte no significa que no se pueden confiar en ellas. Yo soy el juez en ese terreno, ocupate de ser la balanza en nuestro equilibrio.

Lo miro atonito-¿Nuestro terreno?-se da la vuelta el otro, le agarro de la muñeca en busca de respuesta-Respondeme.

-Somos tres quienes balanceamos el equilibrio, tu el centro; la muerte, yo estoy a la izquierda; el juez, y a la derecha se encuentra la pluma de la pureza; purificador. -dicho esto seguimos con nuestro camino. En silencio segun yo. Porque esto era un interrogatorio, que con cada pregunta mis dudas crecian mas.

-¿Tú eres buen estudiante?-me pregunto al azar.

-No, ni tampoco lo quiero ser.-respondo grosero.

-No me mientes, me gusta-con una sonrisa maliciosa-Solo una vez me mentiste. Puedo confiar en ti.

Ahora soy yo quien se para en seco-¿Confiar? Y si te digo que te odio, que detesto tenerte cerca mio, que eres todo aquello que odio, tu rostro me dan nauseas, eres un ser repugnante para mi-solte tales sartas de mentiras. Me delato enseguida, en realidad mis palabras eran lo contrario.

Me miro en cada momento a los ojos, con su seria mirada, sus ojos de demonio eran tan delatantes y penetrantes, se clavaban en mi como cuchillos. Toco mi rostro gelido, miro a mi izquierda, no sabia el porque, seguidamente rozo mis labios con sus dedos, queria tocar mis labios, y no se obtuvo a tocarlo. Me beso lentamente para poder sentir su llameante calidez en mi, era tan agradable, torpemente intente seguir su ritmo, no sabia porque, pero de mis labios salio:

"Me gustas"

Rompi el beso rapidamente, tape mi boca de la timidez y verguenza.

Tic tac

¿Me amas?

Tic tac

¿Me deseas?

Tic tac

¿Algun vives en mi?

Tac tic

Te amo

Tac tic

Te quiero a mi lado

Tac tic

Vivo por ti, a la espera de la luna brillante.


	4. Chapter 4

Alas negras parte IV - Mentir

Nuestras miradas sigues fijas entre nosotros, ¿Por que no puedo alejar mi mirada de él? ¿Es especial en mi? ¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor? Un desconocido se adueña de este gelido amor, un corazon de piedra temeroso.

-¿Que ocurre Suzuno?-pregunto por fin el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio.

_No puedo amar._

-¿um?-lo mira a los ojos ambar - Me deje llevar por..-tocando con su mano su pecho cabizbajo.

-Tus sentimientos ¿O me equivoco? -dando en el clavo, se coloco a su lado, tocando la puerta donde su camino acababa. Sin mirarse esta vez, su corazon actuaba raro.

-Nagumo, yo...-al querer hablar, la puerta se abrio enseguida, dejando ver a un joven chico pelirrojo de ojos jade, muy sonriente y feliz.

-Pasad, te estabamos esperando Suzuno y Nagumo-dejandolos pasar, dentro de la habitacion estaba un hombre mayor, a su lado una joven chica que al parecer era su hija mayor, y su izquierda estaba un joven de cabellos largos y verdoso atado en una coleta. Los tres quedaron viendo al joven albino que entro en la habitacion.

El hombre mayor reia-Eres el mismo retrato que tu fallecido padre, ¿Fuusuke?-dijo con una mirada de cariño.

-Hai-respondio un poco nervioso viendo como el oji-ambar se sentaba al lado de la hija mayor del hombre.

-Bueno chico, sientate no mordemos-lo dijo en poco de risa, el chico cogio un cojin de por ahi y se sento en frente del hombre pero estando a unos pasos lejos.

-¡Hiro-chan! El sera nuestro amigo-dijo el chico que comia un helado, voltearon a mirarlo.

-Mido, él ha venido aqui a pedir ayuda nada mas-dijo el oji-jade con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

-¡Ahhh!-en sorpresa, el chico oji-zafiro se asusto, y se puso de pie- Mira Hiro-chan me encanta su pelo-abrazandolo, el chico albino no sabia que hacer, miro de reojo como Nagumo desvia su mirada de enojo.

-Mido, por favor para-le rogo de nuevo el chico pelirrojo.

-No me importa, señor Kiyama-dijo sin importarle.

-Eres muy amable Fuusuke-san, disculpa a Midorikawa, es muy cariñoso, él es mi hijo Hiroto, si no os habeis conocido, y esta es mi hija mayor Hitomiko, y él chico de ahi es ..

-Nagumo, lo se señor ya nos conocemos-dijo interrumpiendole.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho que os conozcais- dijo alegre. La fria noche paso agradable, por asi decirlo.

Al final Suzuno se hizo amigo del raro Midorikawa, por alguna razon estar con Nagumo y los demas, se hacia olvidar su pesado poder de ver las odiosas mariposas negras. Ahora le dolia el corazon una gran punzada clavandose cada vez mas dentro de su corazon, le dolia ver esos ojos a los que llamaba "Demonio".

Salio de la casa un poco contento al tener una conversacion agradable con la familia Kiyama.

-Hasta pronto señor Kiyama-en revenrencia- Muchas gracias.

-De nada joven, pero...¿Por que no te quedas? Es muy de noche, te podria pasar algo-preocupado.

-No se preocupe me las apaño muy bien solo-marchando a su destino.

Aun lejos de su camino el señor Kiyama dio orden a Nagumo.

-Nagumo joven ven aqui-lo van a llamar.

-Esta vez no hice nada-excusandose

-No, ve a cuidar de Suzuno, no puedo estar tranquilo-nervioso-Y se que tu sabes cuidarte mucho mejor que todos nosotros.

-Yo...-su corazon respondio por su orgullo- Lo are-saliendo de la casa. Ahora estaba seguro de una cosa que nunca penso.

_"Amaba a ese chico con todo su ser y alma"_

_Con miedo no te seques_

_Porque al final te odiaras, al final._

No vivas sabiamente, No llores mas

Tienes razons.

_Niño de hielo eres, corazon ardiente_

_Vigilare tu dormir, siendo tu sombra soy._

Niño de fuego, amor incandescente

Cuida de mi, y te protegere con mis negras alas.


	5. Chapter 5

Alas negras V – Caer

En mitad de la noche, despreocupado, ajeno a todo a su alrededor, caminaba firme a su casa, no esperaba que algunos "insectos" según él se interpusieran en su camino.

_Vidas tiradas al borde del abismo._

-Mira que tenemos aquí –enfrente del chico albino, un hombre de mediana edad junto con otros dos hombres, se reían con hipocresía.

-¿Os vais a ir? Molestáis en mi camino –con voz fría.

-¿Me estas obligando a irme pequeño estúpido? –lo agarro del cuello fuertemente.

-Infeliz…-dijo en alto mientras luchaba internamente por respirar, en ese momento vio como un gran numero alarmante de mariposas negras rodearon a los hombres, se preocupo mucho, ya que es la primera vez que vio a tantas mariposas volar de tal manera.

_Pequeño pajarillo cantor, ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por nada?_

Oculto en las sombras, con sus ojos de demonio, se abalanzo con su gran cola negra ataco a los hombres que daño querían hacer al chico gélido. El gran odio que siente se ve reflejado en sus actos, la sangre es la fuente insaciable del chico que de pie esta enfrente de los tres cuerpos sin vida.

_tus ojos de odio, me dan pavor._

-¿Nagumo? –dijo en bajo mientras ve como las mariposas se disperan a su alrededor, como una gran aura maligna.

-¿Esta bien? ¿Te han tocado?-de rodillas preguntando por el bienestar del chico. La sangre salpicada en su rostro no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Qué eres? –pregunto sin mas.

Se mira sus manos llenas de sangre, desvió un poco su mirar hacia su gran cola.

-Suzuno…no me temas por favor –sin mirarle a la cara –Quería protegerte de estos hombres, querían hacerte daño.

-No temo. –Dijo en seco –En algún momento de su vida se acabaría, tu tan solo has acortado sus miserables vidas llenos de soledad.

Sonríe –Eres increíble.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –mientras caminaba al mismo tiempo que Nagumo.

-Ya lo estas haciendo –sonando burlón.

Ríe- Tú sabes cuando uno miente ¿cierto? –el otro asiente con la cabeza –Es un poder genial –lo mira con extrañez.

-Eso no es una pregunta Suzuno. –se ríen los dos.

-Lo admito, solo quería un tema de conversación nada mas.

Le coge de la mano –Seremos fuertes los dos juntos.

_Reposo en tu regazo, tu calidez es tan embriagadora_

-Gracias, Nagumo –sonríe –Me agrada que estés conmigo.

_Hace dos días eras un total desconocido para mi._

-¿Sabes una cosa Suzuno? –con un tono de importancia.

_Y hoy te has convertido en el ser mas importante de mi vida_

-¿Qué?-lleno de curiosidad.

_Protegeré tu vida con la mía si hace falta._

-Te amo, Suzuno –entrelazando sus manos fuertemente, sus ojos se cruzaron.

-El sentimiento es mutuo –sonriendo tiernamente, con sinceridad en sus almas.

_Pensé que la vida no tenía sentido, ni significado, hasta que llegaste._


	6. Chapter 6

Alas negras – VI –Amar

_Me atemoriza saber que la muerte aceche lo que mas amo._

-¿Quieres pasar? –pregunto el albino al joven pelirrojo. –Mi madre no se molestara en absoluto.

-No te preocupes, soy feliz sabiendo que te deje en tu puerta –desde la valla hablo.

-Esta bien, como desees –hablo con voz decaída –Entrare, llega pronto a casa, no quiero ver mariposas negras cerca de tu tumba –en burla, aunque sabia que no era broma lo que decía.

-No me pasara nada, soy fuerte –alardeando de su gran fuerza.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Tanto me odia la vida. Nunca le hice nada. Me dejo solo._

Ambos enamorados, de miradas fijas en sus ojos, sus miradas parecían fundirse en una, convirtiéndose en uno solo, pero para su magnifica noche, se estropeo con un fuerte estruendo, el sonido de un disparo seguido de un grito agudo de una mujer.

El albino vio mariposas volar en dirección contraria, una muerte cayo a los pies de la luna brillante, en curiosidad el chico de ojos zafiros corrió en busca del cuerpo sin vida tendido en las oscuras noches, seguido de su amor verdadero, preocupado por su vida.

_¡Que sea mentira! Una maldita mentira caída del cielo para castigarme, por dejar morir a tantas vidas…no me merecía esto._

Giraron la esquina con el corazón en mano.

El chico de cabellos revoltosos, de ojos zafiros se dejo caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

-Me abandonaste…-digo con frías palabras salidas de su boca .

-Suzuno…ella…¿Quién era? –desconociendo a la persona tendida en el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza.

-La persona que por egoísmo me trajo al mundo para acabar así –con su rostro sin expresión alguna, de sus cristalinos ojos salió lagrimas amargas y a la vez húmedas.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, vamos a llevarla a un hospital –amablemente la recoge del suelo en brazos, Suzuno no da signo de movimiento.

-Madre...-ríe –Creí poder salvarte –cabizbajo –Me creí capaz de poder ayudarte, te dije que tuvieras cuidado, me negó a ver tu rostro con aquellos insecto –sin levantar cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Vámonos anda –le sugirió.

-Nagumo –levantando su cabeza para ver una sonrisa difícilmente formada, con las lágrimas caer, con sus mejillas rojas –Quédate a mi lado. –rompiendo a llorar –Mi madre, mi dulce madre, perdóname, por ser tan egoísta, por dejarme llevar por el sentimiento vacío de morir.

En un segundo, por una milésima de segundo, el cuerpo de su madre reacciono a la suplica de su hijo.

-Te…amo…Fuusu-chan…-dijo aquel cuerpo tocando la frente del chico en el suelo, mostrando una sonrisa en su ya frio cuerpo.

_Ese día, por primera vez en años, llore, llore tanto que mis ojos parecía rubís._

-Gracias a todos por asistir al entierro de mi madre –dijo Suzuno frente a la tumba de su madre –Gracias –sonrió, a su lado su amado.

-Salgamos de aquí, Suzuno, no quiero verte llorar mas –le cogió del brazo.

-No llorare mas –digo firme despidiéndose de su madre.

-Te creo –en un suspiro –Te cuidare de todo Suzuno, lo prometo.

_Una vez me dijiste: Mi pequeño niño no llores, ríe por que alguna vez tendrás que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar ir aquello "importante" con una sonrisa._

-Tenias tanta razón –ríe –Hoy reiré junto con los muertos. ¿O no es lo que soy? Madre.

**Quiero probar de tus labios la muerte.**

De tus labios quiero probar la verdad

**Sentir tu gélido cuerpo tocando el mio**

Sentir tus manos calidas en mi

**Ver tus ojos frios querer desgarrar mi alma**

Ver tus ojos querer apropiarse de mi.


End file.
